Secret of the Omnitrix (Ryder 10)
Story Diamondhead is kicked away, flying back, his back spikes getting stuck in a wall. Diamondhead flails, trying to get free. A Petrosapien in a grey suit fires crystal shards from his hands, forcing Ester and Kevin back. Ester: Sheesh! This guy is persistent! Kevin picks up a crystal shard, absorbing it as he runs to help Diamondhead. Kevin pulls Diamondhead out of the wall, as the two charge forward. Tetrax: Hand over the Omnitrix! Diamondhead: Not happening! Diamondhead morphs his hand into a blade, swinging it at Tetrax, who catches and throws him. Kevin throws a punch, Tetrax dodging with ease. Tetrax: You’re an Osmosian, right? You do realize you can morph your hands like Petrosapiens, right? Kevin: Really? The battle stops for a moment, as Kevin grips his fist, focusing. His hand morphs into a pointed blade, him giving a laugh of excitement. Kevin: Oh, yeah! I’m liking this! Ester: Yeah, yeah. Can we get back to fighting? He still wants the Omnitrix. Tetrax: True. Tetrax fires crystal shards, which hit the ground and grow, cutting Kevin and Ester off. Kevin focuses, his hand morphing into a mallet, as he pounds through the crystal wall. Kevin: It’s official! I love this new power! Diamondhead fires crystal shards, though Tetrax walks through them, unharmed. Diamondhead goes to punch Tetrax, but Tetrax catches him and punches him away. Diamondhead falls, reverting. Tetrax: You just use your powers to fight, not considering how to use them. Ryder: I can use my powers creatively. I’ve been helping people for months now! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Four Arms. Four Arms jumps into the air, and comes crashing down at Tetrax. Tetrax jumps backwards, firing crystal shards. Four Arms ducks and barrel rolls, then gets on one knee, clapping his hands together. It creates a sonic clap, which hits Tetrax, slamming him into the crystal wall. Kevin breaks through, as he punches Tetrax. Nearby, the Rustbucket lands down. Kevin: Where has Morty been? Ester: He said that he had to pick someone up. The hatch opens as Morty and Xylene come off. Four Arms and Tetrax wrestle, as Xylene looks angry, Morty nervous seeing it. Xylene: Enough! Xylene holds her arms up, her eyes glowing. Tetrax and Four Arms float through telekinesis, bringing them towards her. Four Arms & Tetrax: Xylene! Xylene: That’s enough, boys. Hello, Tetrax. Four Arms: Wait, you know this guy? Tetrax: We thought that you Xylene: Yes, I know I never contacted Azmuth after my ship crashed, or told him the fate of the Omnitrix. And Ryder here is a capable wielder of the Omnitrix. He’s a Plumber now, as am I. Tetrax: So, you’ve approved him? Xylene: That’s right. Tetrax: Oh. Sorry, kid. Four Arms: No hard feelings. I think. Xylene puts Four Arms and Tetrax down, Four Arms reverting. Morty grunts happily, as Ester and Kevin come over. Ester: Who’s this Azmuth you mentioned? Tetrax: The creator of the Omnitrix. He sent me to get it back since we thought it was lost. I’ll send him a message that I found it. Ryder: Sweet! Maybe he can teach me all the secrets of this thing! Xylene: Not likely. Azmuth can be a bit, temperamental. Kevin: Did you come here to tell us that? Xylene: No. I asked Morty to bring me here for a different reason. Morty grunts nervously, looking away. Xylene: There’s been a breakout. From the Null Void. Kevin: How’d they get, (His voice trails) out? Ryder: Khyber. He must’ve succeeded in getting a portal open to break out. Who broke out? Xylene: Everyone that you’ve thrown in there is out. Ester: Everyone? But that means, Ryder: We need to get them back. Xylene: No, we need to leave. I have orders to get you back to Plumber HQ. Ryder: I’m not scared of any of them! I beat them all before! Xylene: There’s one you barely defeated. (She turns to Tetrax.) And you know him. Tetrax: (Gulping) You mean? Xylene: Yes. This isn’t a debate, Ryder? We’re leaving Voice: Ryder! The group turns, seeing Vilgax standing there. Vilgax: I have come for the Omnitrix. Ryder: Fat chance. Xylene: Ryder! Vilgax stomps the ground, shattering it into debris. He grabs several pieces, throwing them. Ryder’s protected by his helmet, but Xylene is hit in the head, knocking her down. The others duck away, as Ryder charges at Vilgax. Xylene: (Dazed) Stop him. Kevin grabs Xylene, helping her into the Rustbucket. Ryder: Come on, Shocksquatch! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Jury Rigg. He still dashes forward, as Vilgax swings his fist, Jury Rigg running up his arm. He gets into his respirator, tearing into it. Vilgax gasps and gags, as Vilgax spins, Jury Rigg going flying. Tetrax surfs on a wave of crystals, ramming into Vilgax. Vilgax doesn’t move, slamming his arm into Tetrax. Vilgax: Hello, Tetrax. (Gasps) Enjoying your new life as a nomad? Tetrax has a cross expression, attacking Vilgax. Jury Rigg gets up, and goes to run in again. Ester stretches her arm, grabbing and lifting Jury Rigg off the ground. Jury Rigg: LET ME GO! LET ME AT HIM! Ester drops Jury Rigg at her feet, Jury Rigg reverting. Morty pulls out a blaster, firing it at Vilgax. Vilgax goes to pound Tetrax into the ground, as he’s hit by the laser. Vilgax, still panting, turns to face him. Ester stretches and pulls Tetrax in, who jumps to assist, landing on the hatch. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Gutrot. Gutrot: Get us off the ground! Now! Ester and Morty help Tetrax inside, as Vilgax charges them. Gutrot raises his hands, as he releases a green gas from the ports on his body. Vilgax is caught in the gas, as he’s stopped, coughing violently. Gutrot: Good thing your respirator help is out. The Rustbucket takes off into the air, as Vilgax works to fix his respirator, Gutrot watching until the hatch is closed. Vilgax gets his respirator back in place, as he inhales deeply, recovering. Vilgax: Don’t think you can run for long. Gutrot walks up to the others, where Xylene has an ice pack to her head. Kevin and Morty are now flying the Rustbucket. Gutrot: So, I guess that’s who you tried to protect me from. Xylene: Yeah. (Gutrot reverts.) Ester: How do you know him, Tetrax? Tetrax: I used to be a mercenary, working for the highest bidder. Vilgax was the highest bidder, and I stole a crystal from my home planet of Petropia. He used the crystal to destroy my planet, as a warning to the rest of the universe. I swore to be against him ever since, joining Azmuth. The hatch crunches up, as it’s forced open. Vilgax pulls himself in, as he approaches. Vilgax: So, you’re officially a Plumber now. Not that it matters. Ryder: I can still kick your butt! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Mole-Stache. Mole-Stache runs in, sliding underneath Vilgax’s legs, grabbing them with malleable mustache hands. He then swings Vilgax to the side, slamming into the sides of the Rustbucket, it starting to spark. Vilgax grabs Mole-Stache by the mustache, slamming and squishing him into the ground. Tetrax fires crystal shards, gaining Vilgax’s attention. Vilgax looks around, as the Rustbucket loses altitude. Kevin: Either take it easy or get him off! Vilgax: My thoughts exactly. Vilgax keeps a grip on Mole-Stache, as he jumps up, the Rustbucket continues on. Vilgax goes out the hole he made in the hatch, as he and Mole-Stache fall through the sky. Ester: Ryder! Tetrax pulls a disk out of his pocket, which he drops to the floor. It opens up into a hoverboard, as he hops onto, flying out the hole. Vilgax and Mole-Stache tumble through the air, the two struggling. Mole-Stache: Let go, dear boy! Vilgax: Not until you give me the Omnitrix! Mole-Stache ends up on top, as the wind draft catches the mustache, which expands, slowing them down slightly. Mole-Stache: Huh. Didn’t know that about this guy. I do wonder. Crystal shards are fired, cutting through the mustache, freeing Mole-Stache from Vilgax’s grip. Vilgax reaches up, but misses, falling to the ground below, crashing into a warehouse. Tetrax catches Mole-Stache. Tetrax: Got you! Mole-Stache: Thank you, my boy! But it is hardly necessary! Tetrax lets go, as Mole-Stache morphs his mustache, which turns into a propeller. He then flies alongside Tetrax. Mole-Stache: I can fly! That certainly is a surprise! Tetrax: Let’s get back to the ship! Mole-Stache! You heard Kevin! We have to keep him off the ship! Plus, we have to stop him, so we might as well do it now! Mole-Stache flies down towards the warehouse, Tetrax after him. End Scene Mole-Stache and Tetrax go through the hole that Vilgax made in the warehouse ceiling, landing and Mole-Stache reverting. Tetrax returns his hoverboard to disk form, as the two walk through the warehouse. It was filled with crates for storage. Ryder: Where are you, Vilgax? Don’t tell me that your scared? A crate falls at Ryder, who slaps down the Omnitrix with lightning reflexes. He’s crushed, a black and green puddle flowing from underneath. Vilgax appears above. Vilgax: I am not worried. I’m Vilgax, Conqueror of Worlds. Upgrade reforms out from underneath the crate. Upgrade: Very well. I am Upgrade! The one who wanted to turn into Shocksquatch! Upgrade fires a plasma laser from his eye, which Vilgax pushes through. He comes down, stomping Upgrade into the ground, who reforms and slips away. Tetrax fires crystal shards, driving Vilgax off. Upgrade reforms, but is punched away. He hits the ground, as someone teleports in. It’s a Galvan, a grey frog like creature less than 6 inches tall. He has tendrils on his chin like a beard. Azmuth: Are you trying to break the Omnitrix with all of your rapid transformations?! Upgrade: Huh? Are you? Azmuth: Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix. Vilgax: Creator?! Azmuth turns, seeing Vilgax holding Tetrax by the throat, tossing him aside. Vilgax: Who needs the Omnitrix, when I can have the creator! Vilgax charges in, as Upgrade wraps around Azmuth, forming a ball. Vilgax punches him, Upgrade going flying across the room, splattering against the wall, dropping to the floor. Azmuth comes out, wiping him off himself. Azmuth: Are you stupid? Trying to save me? Upgrade: You don’t look like you can handle yourself in a fight. Azmuth: Neither can you, in this state. Azmuth walks up the reforming Upgrade, messing with the Omnitrix. He then slaps it down, as Upgrade turns into Rustcharge. Rustcharge: Whoa! You changed me mid-transformation? Azmuth: Of course! I created that thing! I can surely turn you into a more appropriate battle form. Rustcharge: No complaints. Rustcharge blows his whistle, as he charges at Vilgax. Vilgax spins and lets Rustcharge go past, as he slams Rustcharge into a wall. The frontal part of his body loses all its rust from the collision. He turns to face Vilgax, the blue energy outline being the only part of his front. In the spot of a human heart is what resembles a furnace like on a train. Vilgax: So, break the core. Break you! Vilgax goes to punch the core, but Rustcharge catches the fist with his hand. The whistle blows, as Rustcharge fires a transparent laser from his entire energy body, knocking Vilgax away. The rust reforms, as Rustcharge shakes his head, recovering. Rustcharge: Whew! That was weird. The Omnitrix times out, as Rustcharge reverts. Vilgax smiles, as he reaches for Ryder. His respirator comes out again, as Vilgax gasps for breath. Azmuth walks along Vilgax’s shoulders, hopping down onto Ryder’s. Azmuth: Your respirator seems to have been broken. And it wasn’t fixed properly. Ryder: Yeah. I broke it earlier. Azmuth: Hm. You surprise me. Here I thought that a bumbling imbecile obtained the Omnitrix, and after seeing your appearance, I thought I was right. Ryder: Hey! Azmuth: But, you will do. For now at least. Azmuth walks down his arm, and fiddles with the Omnitrix. He slaps it down, Ryder transforming. He turns into a small round alien, resembling a turtle/beetle cross. He has yellow arms and legs that end in stumps, his back shell red. HIs head and body is green, while his stomach has blue, yellow, red and dark red circles. He has antenna on his head. Portaler: (Squeaking) Azmuth: Oh, right, I forgot. This species can’t talk. Portaler: (Squeaking in a condescending tone.) Azmuth: Anyway. This alien can create portals. Anywhere in this dimension. Portaler: (Squeaks confusedly) Azmuth: Oh, right. You wouldn’t know of alternate dimensions yet. Anyway, try making one. Portaler’s stomach flashes with light, as a multi-colored portal opens behind Vilgax, sucking him in. Vilgax tries to resist, and grabs the ground. Vilgax: You think you’ve defeated me?! Tetrax: Yes. (Tetrax walks in front of him.) I do. Tetrax kicks Vilgax in the face, forcing him to let go. Vilgax is sucked into the portal, disappearing. The portal closes, and Portaler reverts. Ryder: That, was, awesome! Tetrax: So, what do you think, Azmuth? Azmuth: I think it’s incredibly foolish to leave the Omnitrix in the hands of a human. That being said, let us go. Ryder: Wait, you’re actually going to leave me the Omnitrix? Azmuth: It’s not in any more danger than if I had it. It’s not like most of the people that come for it will have the ability to remove it. Azmuth pulls out a remote, pressing a button. Azmuth and Tetrax teleport away. Ryder: Alright! Ryder tries to slap down the Omnitrix, but it was in the red. He groans, as he walks for the exit. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Morty * Xylene * Tetrax * Azmuth Villains * Vilgax Aliens Used * Diamondhead * Four Arms * Jury Rigg (accidental transformation; intended alien was Shocksquatch) * Gutrot * Mole-Stache * Upgrade (accidental transformation; intended alien was Shocksquatch) * Rustcharge * Portaler (first appearance) Trivia * Tetrax and Azmuth are introduced. * Azmuth teaches Ryder about the Quick change feature, and unlocks Portaler. * It's revealed that every villain that the heroes have thrown into the Null Void by this point have broken out, due to the events in Fame (Ryder 10). * It's revealed that Mole-Stache can fly. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Vilgax Arc